


Lock-in

by JantoJones



Series: Stand-alone Two (The 2nd 100) [16]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: Napoleon gets locked in a vault.





	Lock-in

Professor Louisa Duffy was a chemist of some renown, and U.N.C.L.E. had heard rumours she was about to sell her latest formula to Thrush. It wasn’t known what the formula was, but it was decided that it would be better for all concerned to keep it out of Thrush’s hands.

Napoleon Solo had spent twenty minutes infiltrating the facility, or which Professor Duffy was the head. Upon reaching the basement level, where it had been discovered a large vault was housed, Napoleon was a little surprised to find the lights on and the vault open. It was 3:30 am, so there shouldn’t be anyone around. Solo pulled out hi communicator and called up his partner, who was waiting outside.

“The vault is open,” he whispered. “I thought intelligence had ascertained that only a security team would be in the building.”

“They did,” Illya replied. “Be careful how you proceed. I will get on to HQ and ask if they know what is happening. If you aren’t out in an hour I will come in after you.”

Tucking the communicator away, Napoleon silently walked towards the open door. Peering around the door, he was astonished to find Angelique. She was dressed black pants and a black turtle neck, which disconcertingly reminded him of Illya. Shaking the disturbing thought from is head he stepped into the vault.

“Bonjour, ma Cherie,” he greeted.

Angelique froze before turning around. Realizing that it was Napoleon, she immediately dropped her guard and brushed her back from her face.

“I did not expect to see you here, darling,” she purred.

“Nor I you,” Solo replied. “Why would Thrush need to steal what they are going to get given?”

“What are you talking about?” Angelique asked, clearly perplexed. “It is your annoying organisation to which Professor Duffy is giving her allegiance.”

Unseen by either of them until it was too late, the door to the vault was closed, and the lights within were turned off. Napoleon retrieved a small flashlight from one of his pockets and inspected the door.

“We are trapped,” he told his fellow captive.

“I get the feeling that we were lured here deliberately,” the blonde answered. “What do you propose we do?”

“When I don’t reappear after an hour, Illya will come in and rescue me.”

He shone the flashlight in Angelique’s direction and couldn’t fail to miss the look of distaste on her face. Napoleon couldn’t help but smile. Hell would freeze over before Angelique and Illya accepted each other. He tried calling his partner, but he couldn’t get a signal through the thick walls of the vault.

“Well then, darling,” Angelique said, as she licked her lips. “What shall we do to fill the time?”

…………………………………………………..

An hour and ten minutes later, Illya arrived at the vault and found it locked. He hadn’t heard from Napoleon since he had reported the door open, and some information from HQ had concerned him greatly. He was in no doubt that Napoleon had been locked into the vault, and he was certain he wouldn’t find him alone.

It didn’t take Illya long to break into the vault. He was an expert safe-cracker and, to his mind, a vault was just a larger version. Pulling the door open, he found his partner, and Angelique, standing at opposite sides. They were both dishevelled and Angelique’s lipstick was smeared across her face and Napoleon’s.

“It’s about time you got here, Tovarisch,” Napoleon stated, by way of greeting. “We were in danger of suffocating in here.”

“You would have been fine for several hours,” Illya told him flatly. “Unless you were doing something to use the oxygen up more quickly.”

“Why are you always such a miserable little runt?” Angelique sneered.

“I am a reflection of the company I am in,” the Russian replied, not changing his tone. “I have information which both of you may be interested in.”

“And what would that be?”

“Professor Duffy has had no dealings with either Thrush or U.N.C.L.E.” Illya told them. “This whole thing was a trap designed to eliminate both of you. Someone at Thrush is not happy with your dalliances.”

“Do you know who?” Angelique demand.

“No, but I assume it will take you a long time to work through the list of people who hate you.”

“Let’s get out of here,” Napoleon suggested, stepping between the pair. “I’m sure this is an argument which can wait for another time.”

 

The End.


End file.
